Knock Knock who's there?
by hoot hoot owls
Summary: *Knock.* *Knock.* "These Knocks that changed my life more than I knew. A story of how 2 knocks on my door changed my life and also ended my life when they stopped." A one shot. Sorry if the summary is bad. Rated T for suicide.


*knock.* *knock.* I hear the sound of a door being knocked on. Someone wants to come in, but I won't let them.

I like to be alone, a world where no one could ever hurt me. Yes no one can come in and I can't go out.

A world that I my self trapped my self in. I don't need to go out side. I like being alone, where I can keep to my self.

*Knock.* *knock.* Even though I never reply they keep on knocking. Why? They should know by now I won't answer so why does this person keep trying?

The outside world is to much, it has to much. I like my simple life in side, I have everything I ever need.

*Knock.* *Knock.* Maybe I should do something...but what? I don't want to open the door. No never so what?

Should I knock back? Yeah maybe i'll do that. *Knock.* *Knock.* There I did it, so maybe the person will leave now that I did something.

*Knock.* *Knock.* Huh? No why is he still trying to come in? Even so this knock sound was different. Like it was happy, but why would it be happy?

All I did was knock back so why? Hmmm, i'll do it again just to see what happens. *Knock.* *knock.* There lets see if the person will knock back.

*Knock.* *Knock.* "Hello." says a weak voice from outside.

Huh? he said something, no I won't reply. Why won't he say anything else? I'll knock again. *Knock.* *Knock.*

"So your still there? Well hello." the voice says again but this time stronger and sounded happy. *Knock.* *Knock.* I only knock, I won't talk back.

"Oh, so you won't answer? Okay I don't mind. At least now I know your there." he says a little weaker and sounded...sad?

Why does he say it like that? Why does he sound sad? I don't get other people. I'll knock just one more time. *Knock.* *Knock.*

"So your only going to knock? That's to bad I wanted to hear your voice. I wanted to know who you are, or what you like." the voice beyond the door says.

Wants to know what i'm like? Liar, is that his reason for knocking on my door? Well he could just leave! Yeah i'll tell him that!

"GET LOST! YOUR A LIAR, YOU DON'T CARE WHAT I'M LIKE! YOU JUST WANT TO MAKE FUN OF ME! LEAVE DAMMIT DON'T YOU EVER KNOCK ON MT DOOR AGAIN!" I realize i'm yelling at the person and stop.

Everything went silent before I heard the voice again.

"Oh i'm sorry, I just wanted someone to talk to. I didn't mean to upset you, it just gets lonely out here waiting. Waiting for the day you come out to play. hehe, guess I was just dreaming."

"Don't worry I wont knock on your door ever again. Sorry again, hope you come out to see this world just once more. If you ever decide to leave this house call me."

"Just call my name, Luffy. Bye bye." I hear foot steps walking away. He's gone he's gone! I'm alone once again!

Fine by me if he never comes back! Now I won't ever have to listen to that annoying knocking on my door.

I can be in peace all alone in my house... Wait...what about him? His words, they sounded hurt and sad.

Did I hurt him? No no no, can't be I only told him to leave for now. He'll some back...right? I mean he knocked on my door for such a long time.

He finally got a reply so he'll come back right?

* * *

*2 months later.*

Why don't I hear any knocking? Where is he? It has been 2 months so why is there still no knocking?

Will he ever come back? 'Luffy' what a nice name. I want to know more. What is he like? What's his favorite food?

Oh I want to know so much! but I can't...I told him to leave and never knock on my door again.

Did he really take me seriously? I was just mad nothing more. So why won't he come back? Wait?

Was he lonely? Did I really just tell a guy who knew nothing of me but still knocked on my door just for a reply to know i'm here, to leave and never come back?

A guy who just wanted me to see the outside world once more, to see what it's like out there one more time to get lost?

A guy who waited for me the whole time, just to learn more about me to never knock on my door?

A guy who was just lonely and wanted a friend. A guy who wanted to be my friend, a true friend. I never even gave him my name.

"Luffy." I mutter out and again and again louder each time. "Luffy, Luffy, Luffy, Luffy! Luffy come back!"

"Knock on my door again Luffy, please. It's lonely with out you! Please don't leave me alone in this house!"

"Hey please I won't yell at you again so come back. Knock on my door again just so I can know your there!" By now I feel warm water streaming down my cheeks.

"Hey are you really a lair? You said you would come back if I called your name, WHERE ARE YOU?!" I yell in confusion.

I decide to knock on my door just to see if he'll reply with another. Even though I know he won't.

"Knock.* *Knock.* I wait for something anything. A knock to reply to see if he's still waiting for me. To know he'll be there if I go outside.

*KNOCK.* *KNOCK.* I knock on the door louder wanting him to knock back so bad. I'll knock as many times as it takes for him to hear.

I'll do it louder so it could get to his ears. *KNOCK.* *KNOCK.* KNOCK* KNOCK* KNOCK.* *KNOCK.* *KNOCK.*

*silence.* Please knock back or even say something! I'll knock once more if he doesn't do something i'll stop.

*Knock.* *knock.*...nothing there's nothing! Why did I tell him to leave?! I want him to knock back or talk anything.

Nothing again, guess this means I stop. I look around me and everything seems dull and boring.

I wan't hear the knocks that made me remember I wasn't totally alone. Now I am and always will be.

Lonely, why did I tell him to get lost? I would rather die than be alone...yeah i'm going to die.

A smile I never knew before came across my face. A smile of lost hope, I gave up. I walked up the stairs to my room and got some rope.

Rope that I always planed on using for this but never did since I liked to listen to those knocks but now there gone.

I climb on my stair railing and tie the rope to the fan above the front door. After I finish making the loop and stare at the door one last time hoping he would knock.

If he knocked that time I probably would still be alive right now, but he didn't. I stop and look back at the rope dangling in front of me.

I grab a pen and paper from my pocket and write a letter. After i'm done I climb back to my rope and slid it onto my neck and jump forward.

Next is choking sounds, sounds that filled my lonely house. And right before everything goes black I heard 2 knocks on the door.

*Knock.* *Knock.*

He came back is the last thing I remember thinking before my last breathe was used.

* * *

*the letter*

To: The voice from outside the door.

Hey i'm dead, sorry. I just want to know 1 thing why didn't you knock on my door again? I waited and waited.

I waited for 2 months but nothing came why? It hurt you know, I just wanted to hear it. I think your knocks were the only thing keeping me alive.

But it's gone, sorry I died. I couldn't take the loneliness. I'm sorry for yelling at you, i'm sorry for hurting you but you hurt me back.

If you get this letter then i'm glad I just wanted to say sorry.

From: Ace.

The boy started to cry after reading the letter, he stared at the dead figure floating above him.

Puke was all he was able to do. He knocked on the door a little to late.

* * *

Okay I like this one a lot. I was going to make a happy ending but I changed my mind I like this ending better. I like depressing stuff better, they make me happy. Review telling me how you think of this story.


End file.
